Solomon & Aladdin
by Panadamonium Geist-Gott
Summary: The king is sent into the world he created. Speaking with Ugo, who was supposed to go in his place, if he wasn't meant to? If he is to once day conqueror his fears, how can he if he dies every time? No one is invincible. Solomon is on one side of the scepter, Aladdin is on the other side. Can they meet?


**Hi! This takes places in... well, just-HERE.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Setting; Magi: Labyrinth of Magic (first episode-"Aladdin and Alibaba")<em>**

**_Characters; Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham, Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Judaru (Judal/Judar), Sinbad, Ja'far, Yuan, Scheteds (the Magi girl), Kougyoku, other Canon Characters, OCs (in place of other characters)_**

**_Genres; Humor, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, (slight) Angst, (slight) Horror_**

**_Rating; T/PG-13 (to be safe, also for blood, gore, violence, language)_**

**_Language; English, Hebrew, Arabic, (possibly) Latin_**

**_WCGpc; (Word Count Goal per chapter) 3k+ (3,000+)_**

* * *

><p><strong>And, since we all know Solomon's been dead BEFORE the start of the series, and because he and Aladdin look like twins to me (like father, like son), SOLOMON WILL BE ALADDIN.<strong>

**If you don't understand, Solomon with look as his 17 year-old self (which reminds me of Aladdin at the beginning), of who at the time happens to wear clothing similar to Aladdin (non-Academy). Plus, his Divine Staff WILL BE WORKING, and he WILL HAVE IT AND USE IT. From what I skimmed over in the Wika about Solomon and the Staffs, when he became King, they stopped working.**

**Both he and Aladdin share the same child-like features (though one is much more fit than the other), are both Magi/representatives of Ill Lah/super goddamn powerful, looks like twins, and blah... that I am making Solomon Aladdin.**

**Now, I KNOW Solomon wasn't a Magi... (or was he?), but he seems like one to me,so... xD By "representatives of Ill Lah", I mean that that person/thing/whatever gave 72 Divine Staffs to help and crap. Also, because Magi are the "wizards of creation" or whatever... well. Solomon freaking CREATED THE WORLD MAGI CURRENTLY TAKES PLACE IN. He should be a Magi, no buts about it.**

**For Aladdin, I know he has nothing to really do with Alma Torran... But because of Solomon, Yuan, and his knowledge of it, and the fact we all want a season 3... of which Ugo may or may not be the 72nd dungeon (71 are known currently) and that Aladdin will most likely get his father's (Solomon's) staff to use since Baba's broke during the war.**

**So... conclusion; Solomon is Aladdin, of which their personalities will stay the same and change dramatically yet insignificantly.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solomon &amp; Aladdin<strong>_

_**Night One:**_

_**Mirrored**_

* * *

><p><em>"...My king. For this new world you have created, what is your wish?" I looked up, my blue eyes meeting the shadows covering Ugo's face. I smiled, wrapping my right arm around my staff and leaned on it. My left hand went to my hip.<em>

_"Well... You know who really should be going to the new world..." I trailed off, smile slipping from my face. Ugo frowned, knowing who I was talking about. He knelt down and patted my back with a finger. My mouth twitched at that. It was awkward, he being so much taller and bigger than me._

_"Yes. I know as well as you do. But we cannot change the past." A few tears made their way to the corners of my eyes. I forced them back, putting on a blank mask. I nodded, agreeing._

_"I know, my friend. I know. But for that wish... I created this new world. Why would I be given the option of a wish?" I asked him, going back to the matter at hand. He hummed, a small smile appearing again._

_"...That's right. You do not have to use this wish... However, it would be in your best interest to do so if he would have been anything like you." I made a strange noise in the back of my throat at that, wiping away the tears that had fallen with the palm of my hand. I took a deep breath, and then smiled, looking back up as my long-time friend of the past._

_"Yes. Alma Torran is no longer..." I held a hand out. "Be my partner in the next world too, friend?" The blue giant paused before laughing a bit. He reached down and put a finger in my hand._

_"Your wish is my command, my king."_

* * *

><p>"...Ugh. Will I ever get a break?" A man with blonde hair stated, walking to the wagon with the watermelons. When he got closer, he saw a figure with blue-black hair sitting on top of the wagon. He held a small melon in one hand. The other was occupied by holding a long staff of sorts.<p>

"Hey! Did you take that out of the cart?" The blonde man shouted at the figure. The figure's head turned, now looking at him. Humming, they jumped down, landing with an inaudible thud. He straightened up, leaning on a golden staff that heavily resembled a scepter.

"No. I got it from over there..." He pointed to the man's left, where a shop selling small melons could be seen. When the blonde man turned back, he observed the figure he could now clearly see.

The figure's hair was in a segmented ponytail and braided with two long pieces of blue-black hair flowing over the shoulders. His white top only went to above his midriff, letting part of his chest be exposed at the v shape. The top was also outlined with red. He wore white pants with a red roped belt with matching red shoes.

On each wrist he wore three golden bangles. He also had a strange red-black marking on his forehead that was partly covered by a golden crescent with a red orb. The necklace he was wearing had a red string to hold it together. The amulet on it was golden with red and blue. His staff was at least a head taller than him, which at the top was circular with patterns of blue circles on it. He also had a thin, red sash that went over his shoulder and lightly rested on his right hip.

He was fit, if the muscles and abs had anything to show. The blonde haired man felt his face redden slightly as the person in front of him pulled his shin-length braid over his left shoulder. He had to admit that he was jealous. Really, who was that young and had those kind of muscles as still looked around fourteen? Plus, the person in front of him had a child-like face and features which somehow melded very nicely with his build.

"Who... are you? A worker for that... man?" The blonde haired, golden eyed teen didn't miss how the person in front of him barely resisted calling his boss something vulgar. He coughed into his fist and nodded, pushing back his bangs.

"Yes. Alibaba, sorry for the mishap." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. The other smiled, finishing the rather small melon.

"I apologize also. Just call me... Aladdin."

* * *

><p>"Judaru! Where oh where are you?" The eighth princess of the Kou Empire asked loudly. She was looking for the Empire's High Priest, Judaru.<p>

"M-My princess... Princess Kougyoku! Please wait..." Kobun shouted, panting. He just couldn't catch up to her. Kougyoku huffed, annoyed that she couldn't find Judaru. She went to the one place she hadn't looked yet. The garden.

She slowly approached the tree of which held the sleeping Priest. She smiled lightly at the sight. _'No. My needs aren't high enough to interrupt him from sleep. His face has never been so peaceful.' _She thought. Just as she was about to walk away, a cold hand firmly grasped onto her wrist. She looked back and saw that the black haired Magi was awake. His red eyes pierced into her pink ones.

"Oh. I-I thought you were asleep, Judaru." She said, bringing a cloth-covered hand to her lower face. She did this when she was embarrassed or nervous. The Magi smirked, bringing her up to the tree branch he was previously laying on.

"I was... And it's Judar, Kougyoku." She looked miffed, turning her head away.

"I refuse to call you that until you call me Kou!" Judaru, or Judar, snickered a bit, putting an arm around the eighth princesses' shoulders.

"Guess we won't ever get what we want."

* * *

><p>Aladdin, now closer to the man who had shouted at him, decided to see if he would be a potential danger.<p>

The man had shaggy blonde hair and golden eyes that seemed to reflect the sun's rays. He had a red rope around his neck with white clothing. Aladdin could also spot a knife half-hidden by his top. He didn't have much muscle, despite looking around sixteen. When the man introduced himself as "Alibaba", Aladdin knew that he was the third prince of Balbadd, Alibaba Saluja. Though for good reason, he didn't say his last name.

Aladdin thought it was rude, but then he'll be hypocritical. He lied about his own name, also. A quiet rumble pushed him from his thoughts. Alibaba looked embarrassed, trying his best to ignore the pain in his stomach. Aladdin's eyebrows went together in worry before going back to his blank face. He walked forward and lightly grabbed a hold of his acquaintance's wrist.

"Huh? W-What are you doing?" He asked, surprised by the sudden movement. The long-braided boy didn't answer.

Alibaba barely even felt the fingers that were firmly wrapped around his wrist. Seeing some lines, he took this opportunity to get an even closer look at this boy. The hand and arm were pale. So pale, it looked to be white at every angle the sun hit. He also saw some faint silver-white, red, and pink lines going up and down the boy's arms. His hand were also littered with them. Alibaba looked up at the back of the boy's, Aladdin's, head.

_'What... did you have to go through to get these?'_

Aladdin, with surprising strength, pulled Alibaba over to the fruit stand. Temporarily, he let go of the teen's wrist. He quickly bought a dozen apples with two watermelons and four pounds of bear meat. Taking hold of two bags, he gave Alibaba the other two. Putting his staff on his back in the sash and his belt, he put both of his bags in one hand and yet again grabbed Alibaba's wrist with that feathery, but strong, touch.

They both walked until Alibaba noticed where they were. He began to walk faster than Aladdin, and grabbing his wrist. He was shocked at how thin he was. Though you couldn't see the bone through the skin, you could feel it. It made him wonder how much he weighed. Aladdin knew what Alibaba was thinking, and put his head down so he was looking at the ground.

The one in question saw this. _'Were... you a slave?' _The thought made him sick.

Soon, they both were sitting down in Alibaba's humble abode. Aladdin merely ate an apple as Alibaba tore through a pound of bear meat with such speed that had the "monk" worrying he may choke.

As if he jinxed it, Alibaba coughed. He stopped shoveling food in his mouth to put a hand over it. Aladdin stood up, dropping the core of his apple. He knelt next to the blonde and harshly hit the higher part of his back with his knuckles.

"You should eat slower. I'm surprised you didn't start choking sooner." He cleared his throat, regaining air.

"Y-Yeah." And they sat there in silence, Alibaba taking yet another look at Aladdin, and Aladdin rubbing circles in Alibaba's back. He could feel the golden eyed boy's stare. He sighed and sat down in front of him, crossing his legs. His staff was on his shoulders, arms just handing over it.

"You're wondering if I'm a slave. I'm not surprised. With the numerous scars I have, I don't blame you." He closed his eyes, suddenly receiving a headache. He ignored it. "To answer that question, I have never been a slave. Though..." He opened his eyes again. Alibaba, for the first time, saw the color of Aladdin's eyes.

They were pure black as the pupils were blue.

"I have been punished for the things I believe in. I have been treated just as a slave does, only worse. Yet, I have never been a slave. Also..." He trailed off, eyes widening when he realized he was making eye contact. He turned his head away, looking shameful.

"These... This isn't my real eyes color. Though... compared to the real ones, these colors are laughable."

_'Is he saying his real eye color is in a much farther view that we can't even see? Because of the fake ones? ..."Laughable". If a regular person's perceptive, that would mean the real colors are... darker? More... scary?' _Alibaba couldn't get much sense of this news. He was kicked from his thoughts as Aladdin began speaking again.

"...There's a dungeon here... The seventh dungeon, Amon." He placed his staff in front of him. His pale hands began twitching as his eyebrows furrowed together. "Do... I-I... You're a curious person. You want to know how I got these scars and why I must hide myself." He briefly glanced up at Alibaba, who was in shock.

_'H-How does he keep reading me?'_

"I-I..." He took a deep breath. "I'll tell you if you let me in Amon with you..." Alibaba blinked. Aladdin wasn't even looking in his general direction now, choosing to turn his body so his right side faced Alibaba.

"What do you get in return?" He asked the embarrassed boy. The said boy twitched a bit before responding.

"L-Like I said... just let me go in with you in Amon..." Alibaba's eyes narrowed. He was lying.

"Why? What's in it for you?" Aladdin made a strange noise, so quiet that Alibaba barely caught it. It sounded like a whimper of sorts... He continued. "There isn't anything for you, is there? It isn't fair that you'll willingly help me and tell me what happened to you." Aladdin growled before turning his head.

"Then make it fair!" He loudly said. His eyes flashed blue before settling back to their eerie colors. Alibaba tilted his head, not at all fazed.

"I can and will... if you tell me why you want to get in there." Aladdin started to breathe faster, gritting his teeth.

"I-It's fine." He growled out. "It isn't any of your business anyway-"

"I'll tell you who I really am and about Magi. You also don't have to tell me what happened for you to get those scars." He interrupted. Aladdin blinked, surprised.

He fidgeted a bit more before turning himself to he was facing Alibaba. He brought a knee to his chest and rest his chin on it. "...You don't really need to know." He mumbled out. Alibaba rolled his eyes. Even he knew that was weak. But since he knew the boy wouldn't give up for some apparent reason, he reached forward and touched his knee. Aladdin looked up at him.

Alibaba pulled his leg so they both were stretched out. "You said to make it fair," He started. He sat beside Aladdin and placed a hand on the boy's left side to hold himself up. "So, I'll make it fair." He finished. Aladdin opened his mouth to speak, but Alibaba lightly pushed him back.

The blonde placed his other hand on Aladdin's shoulder, keeping it there. The said boy's eyes flashed blue again. He started to struggle, his breath increasing.

"S-St... L-Let go!" He shouted. Though Alibaba knew this was a bit much, he was just as stubborn. As he leaned his head in a few inches, he notices some lines on Aladdin's face. Most of them were below his eyes, yet quite a bit were lined on his jaw. Lifting a hand, he used his thumb to trace a rather painful-looking one going from the left side of his mouth to his temple. Aladdin froze as he did so.

* * *

><p><em>'W-Why?! Why is he doing this?!' <em>I thought, tears coming to the corners of my eyes. _'Sure, I'm stubborn. That can get me in rather stupid situations like this one. But so is he! Why can't just one person, even if just once, read someone enough to know not to go past that line?' _I let out a choked gasped that melded into a sob. My arms and legs are going numb, tired from me uselessly thrashing them about.

I felt a warm hand touch my cheek. My body shook from the sudden warmth. I stopped moving my limbs, deciding to just keep eye contact. When I felt Alibaba's thumb trace over the scar that went from my mouth to my temple, I froze. My eyes went wide as they flashed repeatedly between the haunting blue-black and my ice-breaking blue ones.

"...Aladdin..." Alibaba breathed out. My lips formed a line as a few tears finally escaped. My entire body was shaking. Both from fear, helplessness, and anger.

As soon as I saw the Rukh start fluttering about, I knew my eyes were back to their original color. A sob escaped my lips as I let my bangs cover my eyes slightly.

"I..." My voice cracked. "That man... the one above your boss... He..." I stopped talking, my throat doing its best to hold back the pathetic whimpers. But Alibaba seemed to have understood.

* * *

><p>"...He's the one who... did this to you?" I finished. He bit his lip and nodded. I slowly got off of him. I knew I shouldn't have done that. I could see it in his eyes that I went too far. Speaking of his eyes...<p>

_'That is the most strangest blue I have ever seen.' _It wasn't a dark shade, nor a light one. It was just... there. Aladdin sat up once I was a few feet away. He slowly stood, trying to regain possession of his shaking limbs. In that moment, I realized something. As Aladdin's face went back to its blank state, I knew he was at war with himself.

_'When his eyes aren't blue, does that mean he's trying to protect himself? But... from what?' _I carefully began to spot all the horrors that were done to him.

He limps when he puts too much pressure on his right ankle. He tries not to use his left arm much, for it upsets his shoulder. He keeps his brain over his shoulder to hide a burn mark on his neck. He keeps his hair parted to the right to hide a recently made wound...

"Aladdin..." He looked at me. His eyes settled to blue. "Sit down." He didn't move, though I did see him shift so his weight was entirely on his left leg.

"W-Why?" His voice sounded so quiet... so weak. I felt guilty, but it had to be done eventually if I turned out to be right.

"I just want to check something. If I'm wrong, you don't have to tell me anything and I'll let you in Amon with me."

* * *

><p><em>'Tempting...' <em>Aladdin thought. "And... i-if your... right?"

Alibaba nodded and crossed his arms. "If I'm right, then it's the same."

_'...What more do I possibly have to lose?' _I nodded and sat down. As he knelt down, he reached a hand out towards my right leg. I shuffled back, my back hitting the wall. _'He must've saw me shift my weight.'_

He didn't say anything, only wait until my arms stopped shaking to move forward. He pulled my pant leg up, making me wince when it tugged at my bandages. He paused when he saw the bloody bandages wrapped around my ankle. I didn't say anything. But as he lightly touched them, I gasped and pushed myself away. I was backed in a corner, literally. I pulled my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

He didn't sigh. He didn't look upset or disheartened. He didn't look annoyed or angered. He simply smiled at me, which calmed my nerves a little.

"I'm just going to see what's wrong with your ankle." He told me. I gave him a doubtful look before burying my face in my arms. He place a hand over my knee once again and pulled, but I didn't fight back. He began to slowly unwrap it, ignoring me when I slapped his hands. But in the end, I hurt myself because each time he was holding the bandages, which were stuck to my skin.

"Argh!" I yelped. I give up stopping him now. I can't deal with pain. He began to wipe away the dried blood. I winced as he did so. But, that wasn't all. When I felt the wet cloth return, it placed it right over the worse of the damage and put pressure on it. I brought a hand to my mouth to muffle a screech. Alibaba didn't say anything, only rewrapping my ankle.

_'I never knew the full extent... I know its bad but, I just don't know. And I'm too much of a coward to look.' _I felt my teeth pierce my skin as I kept my eyes shut. A warm hand touched my cheek. I opened my eyes, greeted by the blinding sight of Alibaba's smile.

"All done." He said. He brought his other hand up and pushed lightly on the back of my jaw, which made it go slack. He cleaned up my hand but didn't put bandages on it. He held my hand, looking carefully at the bite marks. I had just regained movement in my jaw, which had been opened the entire time.

"What?" I asked him. He hummed a bit.

"It just... these don't look like bite marks. From a human, that is. More like... a three-headed snake." I blinked, surprised. I glanced at my pale hand.

_'Really?... Huh.'_


End file.
